Head Over Heels And Out The Window
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: Akio falls in love with a window... But was that really such a good idea?


A/N: This is just a random, spur of the moment fanfiction. It is in no way meant to mock the series, Akio, or anything so terribly awful. Also, most of the characters are OOC. Or, if you prefer to think of it this way: the characters have been mostly stripped of their personalities to better deal with the problems that could very well occur. Anyway, I, umm, "credit" dear, misreading Maya fully for the idea, and for Akio's first poem. The second poem is credited to my sister, and the third, my father.

_**Head over heels and out the window**_

It was a beautiful spring day at the academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the "ever cheerful" Nanami was making her way to the day's last class with her usual cool and "ever pretty" stride.

Nanami was a girl of pure substance and depth, of course. So she took a moment to look about herself and soak in the sights around her.

"What pretty flowers," she said to herself, walking by a bush of budding roses. Roses were the prettiest of all flowers, she decided. So, in fact, most other flowers didn't matter. Roses were like people in that way.

Nanami cocked her head to the side and saw a fish swimming around in a nearby pond.

"What an adorable fish," she said to herself, leaning over to get a better look at the creature. Fish looked sort of ugly up close, she decided. But at least they stayed away from all the pretty animals by remaining in the water. If only people could be more like fish.

Nanami's attention was then taken away by a young boy who quickly ran past her, until he met up with a young girl who looked to be the same age. Out of breath, the boy handed the girl a flower, which had been mostly crushed during his run.

"What a cute couple they will make," she said to herself, standing up straight again. Young lovers were so hopeful, she decided. But they were often delusional, like the countless boys who had approached her over the span of her life. If only those boys could be more like the one she saw run by, and just give up on her and find a less pretty girl to settle with.

At the thought of love, a stray, absolutely random and unconnected thought popped into the "ever thoughtful" Nanami's mind.

"I wonder what my brother's doing," she said to herself, looking up at the sky. He was probably with some girl…. –All the girls at the school were stupid, she randomly decided.

Then Nanami's session of being observational came to an end. Well, not really. She wished it would have, though. Because as her glance wavered from the partially cloudy sky, it met with the chairman's room window. The sight she saw was so unspeakably horrid that she felt the need to run and tell everyone immediately. But she couldn't. Words could not describe what she was seeing.

"W-why…?" Nanami asked herself quietly. "Why is the chairman… kissing the window?"

**_Earlier that morning…_**

Akio awoke to the most beautiful day he had seen all year. The sun was shining like the sun had never shone before! And it seemed to be bringing the best out of the students, as well. They all seemed cheerful and giddy. And they were exchanging flowers, love notes, and sweet nothings like it was Valentine's Day, though it wasn't.

Akio wondered if he should go out that night. There were plenty of pretty girls around the school he could ask to go with him. It sounded like great fun. He could go for a drive, see a movie; yes. It was a brilliant idea.

Akio then spotted the pile of paperwork on his desk.

Well, his car needed to be washed anyway.

He would probably be cooped up in his room all day and all night catching up on his work. All he could do was scribble away furiously and gaze out the window with his pretty, forlorn eyes and wish for a night of cheap, egotistical romance. Everything he wanted he could see just beyond the window…. It was all so beautiful, he couldn't help but look.

Akio liked the way that, from where he sat, the closed window reflected the look on his face, the reaction to what he was seeing outside. It was almost as though the window knew his true feelings, like no one else did.

The chairman shook his head. What was he thinking? The window wasn't _alive _after all. It couldn't possibly _know _or _feel _anything. And yet… it did more than anyone he knew.

Akio stood abruptly, his lustful eyes fixated on the window's shimmering glass, when he realized that it had been smudged. He certainly couldn't get any work done while the window was smudged! So he ran to grab a bottle of "Windax" and a cloth to clean it.

Slowly he dampened his cloth with the cleaning solution, nervously thinking about how he would approach the window. What if he didn't clean it properly? What if something went wrong? For the first time in a long time, poor Akio was frightened at the prospect of starting a new relationship. Rejection wasn't an acceptable outcome! That window was all he had at the moment. That window was all that understood him. If he didn't have that naturally beautiful window, he would have to depend on artificial light; he wouldn't be able to hear the voices of the young students. What an awful existence that would indeed be.

He took a deep breath, taking three steps toward the window, trying hard not to look at the exposed frame peeking out through the skimpy curtains. Akio then cautiously placed the cloth on the glass, near the smudge, in a silent offer to clean it, to make it shine more than it already did. The window seemed to have no objections, so Akio gently rubbed its figure with the cloth. Still, the window remained as transparent as ever; Akio could tell it was delighted with the feeling of the window cleaner against its bare glass.

"Those drapes are so old and raggedy," Akio said in a deep, seductive tone, taking the fabric between the fingers of his free hand. "Let's get you out of those and into something more complimenting to your stunning stature." Akio smiled smugly as he left the window to find some cloth he knew Anthy kept around. He still had it, all his charms, he thought, reaching for the most beautiful silk fabric from a high shelf. He would work his fingers to the bone if he had to, making the window new drapes.

The time passed slowly as Akio stitched and cut the silk into the pretty window garment. But they were moments spent happily, for him, because he knew the window was right there, clean as ever, watching over. It was the beginning of what promised to be a wonderful relationship. He couldn't help but smile.

"I've planned something special for later," the sewing man said to the window, playing up the suspense easily with his mysterious tone. He sighed in thought and contentment. "You're going to look so lovely in this when it's finished—even _more _lovely than you do now."

A playful glint flittered across the glass of the window when a bird unknowingly flew toward it and rammed its head into the surface.

Akio nodded, winking at the window and giving off a soft laugh. "I know," he chuckled.

**_Then, long after Akio had finished the curtains… _**

"I've written you another poem, my dear," Akio said, sounding rather giddy as he held up a piece of paper. "Oh, reflective thingy thing…" He giggled as he read. "How I love thee. You are so pretty. And your reflection shows me (yay, go me!)." Akio chuckled to himself again, blushing and fidgeting around happily. "Oh, window of angels," he said more loudly, standing from his desk chair to be near his window, "how I wish to keep you intact." Akio then placed his hand delicately on the window's frame, and gripped as best he could, tightly, but with care. "Please do not shatter," he finished, a tear forming behind the lashes of his shut eyes. He felt deep within himself, that he had truly found the love he always wanted, that everyone wanted. It was a love that his thought to be romantic mind never even dreamt of. It was perfect, and he never wanted this day to end.

"Wait!" Akio cried, rushing back to his desk. "I've just been inspired again," he called to his love, hurrying to grab a pen. He scribbled something down for a few minutes, then lifted it to read to his beloved window: "Window, window—how I long to look through you. If I look hard enough I can see Timbuktu," he read, wondering if the DEPTH he saw in the window was coming across. "When I gaze through your glass you don't snarl back at me. When I look through you my soul is set free!" Akio was near crying again. "You, my forgiving friend of always, around you, I never see that foggiest haze. It is you I love; this is for certain…" He paused, sniffing, taking a breath. "To prove my love to you, my invisible vision, I will drape upon you… a curtain." And with that, Akio finally revealed the finished curtains to his beloved. He was so overjoyed with its reaction: silence. A beautiful silence he knew so well.

Akio pushed his chair up to his glass love, and standing on it, he began to dress the window.

"I can't tell you how happy I am," he whispered, stepping down to take a final look at the new curtains. "You're too beautiful. You're everything I could ever hope for… You're delicate and quiet, yet stunningly beautiful, just as the perfect princess. I tell you that right here, right now, you will be the only one I ever love. I will protect you, Wendy, no matter what!"

Then, at that moment, Akio reached back and grabbed the final poem he had written.

"It's a haiku," Akio explained, before he began to read. "A window is clear, sparkling, translucent, **love**. Don't break the window."

Akio brought his lips to the window, then, and in a fit of passion, he kissed the window's glass. He loved the sensation of the sun-warmed glass against his lips, and the taste was… it was amazing.

That window supplied him with the most satisfying emotions. He could love the window, and not want anything else. No one else mattered. Not his sister, not Utena, not even _Touga_, or his, well, fiancée. No _thing _else mattered. Not his horse, not his **_car_**, not even…

Akio looked up, opening his eyes and stumbling back with the sudden realization that he had made a terrible mistake.

"I-I'm sorry…!" he cried. "I'M SORRY!" And he ran for the door, flinging it open, quickly disappearing down the hall. He continued to run, too, until he made it to his special chairman parking place outside, where he found his car, his slender, stylish, _sexy_ car.

Akio ran his hand over the smooth paint, then slowly opened the door and sat himself down in the cushioned, comfy seat.

"Let's go for a drive, baby."

**_-END _**


End file.
